Je t'aime secrètement
by Azilna
Summary: Un petit OS tout guimauve sur Draco. Désolée, je ne suis pas très très bonne en résumé.


Salutation tout le monde!

Je tiens à remercier aliena wyvern pour sa reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir de la lire. Ce n'est que mon deuxième texte posté sur Internet, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai fait qu'emprunter les personnages à JKR, aucun de ces merveilleux personnages ne sortent de mon imagination.

Bonne lecture!

Je t'aime, mais tu ne le sais pas. Et tu ne le sauras pas. Te souviens-tu de la première fois que tu es venu pleurer dans les toilettes des filles? J'étais cachée dans ma cabine habituelle lorsque tu es rentré. Tu ne m'as même pas remarquer cette journée-là. Tu avais l'air si désespérer que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de verser des larmes pour toi. J'aurais voulu sortir de ma cachette pour te serrer dans mes bras, pour te consoler, mais tu m'aurais rejeté et tu ne serais probablement jamais revenu pleurer dans les toilettes. Alors je suis restée à l'abri de ton regard et je t'ai observé.Dans ces toilettes, tu laissais tomber ton masque. Si tu savais comme tu es beau quand tu es toi, sans ce visage glacial que tu montres à tous. À chaque soirs, je revenais t'observer cachée dans ma cabine. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, pas même à Ginny. Tu es le secret que j'ai gardé le plus précieusement.

Plus le temps passait, plus je ressentais le besoin de te voir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et en tant que Serdaigle, je déteste ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Ce n'ai qu'un samedi que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Ce fameux samedi matin, je me promenais dans le parc quand j'ai vu quelqu'un voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. J'étais pour partir quand j'ai vu ses cheveux, **tes** cheveux. Tu es le seul de tout Poudlard à avoir les cheveux blonds aussi pâles, presque blancs. Alors je me suis rapprochée sans bruit pour te regarder. Tu avais l'air si paisible, si serein. Juste à te voir sur ton balai, je savais que tu aimais voler. Tu étais dans ton élément. C'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi mon cœur s'accélérait quand je te voyais. Pourquoi je pensais toujours à toi, pourquoi je sentais le besoin d'aller te voir chaque jours dans les toilettes. J'étais tombée amoureuse de toi. Moi qui me considérais comme intelligente, j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi sans même t'avoir adresser la parole.

Je me rappelle aussi du jour où je t'ai vu dans la tour d'astronomie. Tu regardais le ciel en souriant. Pas avec un de tes sourires moqueurs habituels. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, je te voyais sourire sincèrement. C'était un spectacle enchanteur que tu m'offrais. Je ne suis restée qu'une minute, me sentant de trop. J'ai aussi remarqué que tu jouais un rôle en public. Sont-ils tous aveugles pour ne pas voir le regret traverser tes yeux lorsque tu insultes quelqu'un? C'est pour préserver les apparences que tu agis comme tu le fais, n'est-ce pas?Lorsque Voldemort sera mort, tu pourras arrêter de te cacher, tu pourras être enfin toi aux yeux de tous. Ce jour-là, je pense que tu seras enfin heureux. Ce jour-là, peut-être que j'irai te voir. Si c'est le cas, je dirai sans doute:« Ne cesse jamais de sourire car sans le savoir, un sourire peut embellir la journée d'une personne.» Tu me prendras peut-être pour une folle, peut-être pas. Ce jour-là, peut-être même que tu me souriras ou que tu me parleras. Malheureusement, je ne le saurai pas tout de suite, je dois attendre que Voldemort meurt pour que ce jour arrive. En attendant, je me contenterai de t'observer de loin sans oser aller te parler.

En ce moment même, je pense à toi en ayant l'impression de flotter. Je regarde le lac sous l'ombre d'un saule. Je m'imagine partager avec toi une coucher de soleil comme celui qu'il y a présentement. C'est si beau. J'entends des pas qui approchent. J'espère que c'est toi, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi viendrais-tu seul dehors, alors que tu pourrais être en compagnie de tes amis à cette heure-ci? Je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côter de moi. Il ne doit pas avoir vu qui je suis pour s'asseoir là. Presque tous les élèves m'évitent comme la peste car ils pensent que je suis folle, j'espère tellement que ce n'est pas ton cas. Je tourne légèrement la tête. Mon cœur manque un battement. Un deuxième. Un troisième. «Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai remarqué, depuis le début de l'année en fait.» Ta voix grave me donne des frissons. Continu de parler, tu as une si belle voix. Tu peux même m'insulter si tu veux, tant que tu n'arrêtes pas de parler. «Tu as grandi. Tu n'est plus la petite fille lunatique que tu étais. Tu es rendue une jeune femme au regard rêveur. Une magnifique jeune femme.» Je n'arrive à croire que tu es là, devant moi, à **me** parler, je crois que je rêve. «Tu as beau avoir grandie, tu as gardé ton petit côté fou qui te rend attanchante. Ton rire est une si belle mélodie et ton regard est un océan de douceur dans lequel j'ai envie de me noyer.» Tu prends une mèche de mes cheveux et tu l'as rapproche de tes yeux pour l'examiner attentivement. «Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tes cheveux brillent constament. Ils attirent la lumière. Ton sourire est un véritable rayon de soleil à mes yeux.» Tu commences à jouer avec mes cheveux. Pitié, faites que ce moment ne s'arrête pas. «Je ne sais pas quel sortilège tu m'as lancé, petite sorcière, mais tu l'as plus que réussi. Je ne pense qu'à toi pendant mes journée. Tu m'empêches de bien me concentrer pendant les cours. J'essaye même de croiser ton regard lorsqu'on se croise dans les couloirs. Je te cherche tout le temps du regard.» Tu me prends la main et la dépose sur ta poitrine. «Sens-tu mon cœur? Il bat plus vite quand tu es là.» Tu reprends une mèche de mes cheveux et tu l'as rapproche de ton nez pour la sentir «Je te bouscule souvent pout sentir ton odeur. Je me sens défaillir à chaque fois que je la sens. Vanille et fleurs d'oranger. Si substil et pourtant si doux. Comme toi. Ton odeur me fais penser au plus exquis des gâteaus.» Tu commences à jouer avec ma mèche. « Quand tu te fais insulter, je me retiens avec peine pour ne pas ceux qui osent te rabaisser. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je ressens le besoin constant de te défendre. Tu es si fragile, mais si forte à la fois. Lorsque je vois des larmes apparaîtrent dans tes yeux, j'ai envi de te consoler.» Tu replaces délicatement la mèche avec laquelle tu joues depuis tantôt derrière mon oreille. Je me retiens de pleurer tellement ce que tu dis est beau. On ne m'a jamais parler ainsi. « Je suis tombé amoureux d'un ange sans même lui avoir parlé. **Mon** ange. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Luna.» Lentement, comme si le temps s'était ralenti, tu rapproches ton visage du mien. Je m'avance alors, nos lèvres maintenant séparées que par quelques minuscules millimètres...

«**LOUFOCA**, lêve-toi immédiatement. Les cours commencent dans trente minutes. Il est hors de questions que Serdaigle perde des points car tu es en retard en cours!»

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me suis encore endormi en pensant à toi. Je savais que ce moment était trop beau pour être vrai. Ce n'est qu'en rêve que je peux m'imaginer t'entendre me dire que mes sentiments sont partagés. Mais peut-être qu'on jour, je te le dirai. Peut-être qu'un jour je te dirai:«Je t'aime Draco Malfoy.»

Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous?

J'espère que vous l'avez aimer. Avez-vous découvert dès le début que c'était Luna qui parlait? J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes et si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'elles ne vous ont pas déranger lors de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir pour un auteur de voir ce que les lecteurs pensent de leur texte. Alors surout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires! En espérant que vous avez apprécié.

Az


End file.
